dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Realms of the Gods
Nearly every God in my entire fanon happens to have their own personal realm. These realms are completely under the power of their ruling God or Goddess and are often closely tied with the God themselves in terms of how they are. Below each name of the realm, there will be the code phrase required to enter each realm. For example, Angel's Realm, The White Sanctuary, is a divine & holy realm just like Angel herself is as the Goddess herself. Earth God Realms Angel's Realm The White Sanctuary "Divine & Holy" WIP Zezko's Realm Griteuz "Hellfire & Brimstone" WIP Vishno's Realm The Mythic Fields "Time & Again" WIP Querona's Realm Ujerial "Personal Space" WIP Higogux's Realm The Boiling Nexus "Firepower" WIP Lerrekea's Realm The Indivisible Ocean "Infinite Waves" WIP Malroas's Realm Bragiron "Wind & Rain" WIP Eden's Realm The Malachite Expanse "Mother Earth" WIP Matidox's Realm The Shivering Province "Chill Out" WIP Exia's & Gylteus's Realm Griapolon "Thunder & Lightning" WIP Phimetrea's Realm Astiothas "Brightest Day" WIP Gabranth's Realm Veabromal "Blackest Night" WIP Vageox's Realm The Summer Vale "Solar Flare" WIP Genlene's Realm Okiaxar "Moon Phase" WIP Squall's Realm The Obsidian Isle "Dragon Heart" WIP Kylune's Realm Obaroth "Power & Glory" WIP Nytona's Realm Cleollemar "Magic Trick" WIP Orgrund's Realm The Twilight Zone "Corrupt & Destroy" WIP Axel's Realm Quturat "Maintain Order" WIP Cruthrex's Realm Leodughar "Chaos & Anarchy" WIP Xasara's Realm Stogusia "Lovely Fantasy" WIP Zegram's Realm The Deadlands "Grim Reality" WIP Monoza's Realm The Mirrored Plains "Knowledge Is Power" WIP Laurette's Realm The Emerald Valley "Food Web" WIP Siaris's Realm The Peaceful Isles "Unconditional Love" WIP Muqdall's Realm Earorion "Seething Hatred" WIP Jylena's Realm Yukkeotall "Far & Bright" WIP Sarcasm's Realm Aemiria "Judgement Day" WIP Tenyu's Realm Iakumar "Destined To Be" WIP Lexias's Realm Jiappother "Lie Detector" WIP Suditi's Realm Inorus "Spiritual Successor" WIP Yevon's Realm Eaklaqar "Rabid Dementia" WIP Ceqnos's Realm Peccigoth "Wheel of Fortune" WIP Sisters of Fate's Realm Griqibis "No Escape" WIP Havok's Realm The Barren Domain "Wasted Land" WIP Tulelia's Realm Shayobis "Post Office" WIP Amjir's Realm Wuyirath "Peace & Harmony" WIP Rueyar's Realm Slemanary "Matter of Fact" WIP Kervendeth's Realm Kriayoros "The Thinker" WIP Nilod's Realm Flimmonet "Musical Instrument" WIP Ynuna's Realm The Seasonal Glades "Time of Year" WIP Zurlax's Realm Nightmare Lake "Dreams Live On" WIP Anone's Realm Omiariel "Eye of the Beholder" WIP Fibuna's Realm Lunasolario "Rise & Shine" WIP Itris's Realm Strabelas "Sunrise & Sunset" WIP Volris's Realm Teapiqar "Fool's Errand" WIP Sercages's Realm Vraeggila "Pain Killer" WIP Eldia's Realm Miostadell "Long & Prosper" WIP Ekrena's Realm Drewajan "Philosopher's Stone" WIP Illinalta's Realm The Blessed Plains "Seasonal Harvest" WIP Wylandria's Realm The Parched Sands "Grains of Sand" WIP Ahkari's Realm Braqocyre "Metal Mistress" WIP Movarth's Realm The Stormwrath Haven "Eye of the Storm" WIP Marcurio's Realm Flopiamar "Greatest Pleasure" WIP Madesi's Realm Sheoxeria "Foreign Goods" WIP Sceolang's Realm Blittiaxus "Trial & Error" WIP Filnjar's Realm The Lonely Mountain "All Alone" WIP Haemar's Realm Testotope "String Theory" WIP Rannveig's Realm Hiparat "Forgive & Forget" WIP Hamvir's Realm Treachery's Reach "Silent Whispers" WIP Linahoe's Realm Ioleamos "Freedom Rings" WIP Caldir's Realm Ucciogar "High Roller" WIP Kifuna's Realm Aesother "Intensive Care" WIP Datrix's Realm Clebiterra "Live & Learn" WIP Ojun's Realm Chaqulan "Holds Grudges" WIP Jesphy's Realm Pilocilas "Poetic Justice" WIP Riphara's Realm Stridemund "Left & Right" WIP Nuion's Realm Blivopia "Zero Gravity" WIP Mybris's Realm Expirimentius "Acid & Base" WIP Yvena's Realm Eosogus "Eternal Youth" WIP Tosysus's Realm Mufionet "Point of Interest" WIP Omynd's Realm Ionirant "Foreign Language" WIP Itasis's Realm Apethan "Pen & Paper" WIP Eborr's Realm Ejochaeus "Family Friendly" WIP Huatris's Realm Kippatu "Fragile Innocence" WIP Lenaris's Realm Xigerial "Guilty Conscience" WIP Telludonis's Realm Imaginus "Rest Easy" Ztar's "Gods" Vul's Realm Home "Vul is the coolest" Vi's Realm Ruined Reality "Fall of All" WIP (Other Gods will be listed with future updates as I add their pages) Category:Gods Category:Godlike Beings Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Dio's Characters Category:References